What If?
by xXxBlazing HeartxXx
Summary: What if dragons have human forms? What if Layla Heartfilia's a dragon? What if dragons that go against the Dragon King die? What if the true identity of one of the ten wizard saints is a dragon? What if that dragon is Acnologia? What if he loves Lucy? What if Lucy is the princess of the dragons? What if she falls for Acnologia? What if dragons try to kill fairies that know this?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. Thx Midnight's Beauty (for helping me out with the plot). I don't think that it actually matters but I've only watched the anime, I haven't read the manga. I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

**In a town...**

Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Carla and Happy had just finished a job/mission and were on their way back to the guild. Since the job was hard, they went to the town's travern for a while before going to the hotel that night.

Natsu and Gray were fighting. Erza was eating her strawberry cake. Carla was sipping on her tea while Happy tried to flirt with her. Lucy and Wendy were talking about how annoying some of the guild members were **(mainly Lucy talking and Wendy listening, not that it matters)**. One of the doors opened to reveal a guy with obsidian hair and lapis lazuli eyes. He had pale skin and looked about 19. As he opened the door, a strike of lightning illuminated the sky **(like in one of those dramatic entrances you see in movies, animes, TV shows and whatever else)**. Erza recognised him, she stood and declared, "I challenge you to a fight!"

"Fine Titania."

Everyone either knew how strong Erza was or how strong this guy was so they moved towards the walls, leaving the middle clear of people (and exceeds). Erza requiped into her Heaven's Wheel Armour. She summoned what seemed like infinite swords and they pierced the guy's fleash hundreds of times.

"How's that!?"

"Erza, you should know better," He replied as the wounds healed. Dart like feathers destroyed Erza's armour and went right through her. Titania fell to the ground, covered in her own blood. "Anyone else wanna fight?"

Everyone was silent and he took that as a no. Wendy snapped out of the dias and ran to Erza and healed her. The Fairy Tail members all ran to Erza.

"If that's the extent of your healing magic then you'll be too late," the guy said in the same monotone as he spoke in the whole time. He started using healing magic and Erza was perfectly fine and in her usual armour again in less then a minute.

* * *

**At the guild...**

"Erza, who was that guy?" Lucy asked.

"His name is Tsubasa. He's one of the ten wizard saints."

"Then why'd you challenge him if he's as strong as master?"

"He's stronger than master. He is known for destroying a whole town with one attack when he lost his temper."

"He's that strong!? I want to fight him!" Natsu shouted.

"YOU IDIOT, NATSU!" Gray exclaimed. Natsu and Gray started fighting again but Erza couldn't be bothered stopping them.

"I don't think he's ever used his strongest magic."

"Really, Erza?!" Lucy asked.

"Normally, I wouldn't have challenged him, but when he walked in, he glanced at you. During the battle he kept on looking at you. When he healed me, he was next to you when there were other free spots. It seems like he knows something about you that we don't know."

"Something about m-me?"

"Yes. It seems that way."

"Do you think that maybe I'm finally going to get a boyfriend?"

"No. He's never fallen for a girl. Well, there was one, but most people think she's dead."

"D-d-dead?!"

"She went missing three years ago so the magic council presumes that she's dead."

"And they were in love?"

"Officially, they were just friends. They were extremely close and supposedly loved each other."

"I heard that he knew your mother, Lu-chan," Levy stated as Erza finished. Erza then left to buy some strawberry cake.

"My mother?"

"Yep."

"Do you think that he loved my mother and that now he's coming after me?"

"Lu-chan, he's not that kind of guy. I heard they were friends, nothing more, nothing less."

"Friends? But isn't he nineteen or something?"

"That's how he appears but no one knows his real age. Some really old people say that he was around when they were young."

"So he's a pedo?!"

"Lu-chan, he's not. He's a good guy-"

"Then why does he have so many scars, Levy-chan?"

"There's a rumour that he knows Acnologia."

"KNOWS!?"

"It's amazing!~"

"Amazing?! Well what's with his appearance?"

"He knows a really good time wizard that's about two centuries old but looks and moves like he's in his twenties."

"What magic can this guy use?"

"Basic summoning and basic sky magic. Apparentally he can also use another type of magic, but nobody knows what it is."

"Aren't there people who've seen it?"

"He used it once but before any of them could tell anyone what it was, they all died, Lu-chan, they all died. One of them was my aunt, Lu-chan. I saw her die. It was like the years of her life past in those seconds, she aged so quickly that I couldn't even recognise her," Levy sobbed. Lucy hugged Levy and patted her on the back, trying not to cry herself. She didn't talk because it was better this way.

* * *

**Next day at the guild...**

**Lucy's POV**

I decided to ask Mirajane, "how did Tsubasa become one of the ten wizard saints if he can only use basic forms of magic?"

"He can use them to their fullest and they're basic because he only uses a single form of the magic, not because they're weak forms of it.~" Mira answered. "You like him don't you?~"

"Wha- NO!"

"You two would be so cute together!~" Mira, being the guild's matchmaker, started talking to herself about what a cute couple we would be.

"I just hope he's not like Gildarts," I muttered to herself. "He doesn't seem that way at least."

"Hey! Natsu! Happy! You may be able to pay for food, but I need some more money for my rent. I'm going on another job, ok?"

"Okay Lucy!"

"Aye, sir!"

I looked on the board for a job that I could do myself but had enough pay for my rent. The only one that met both conditions was one that payed 1,000,000,000 jewel. It was for a fan club. All I had to do was get Tsubasa and his friend, Jikan **(who I had found out was the time mage who probably killed Levy's aunt) **to the club's headquaters. There was one slight problem, it was a 100 year job.

"Um...Mira, do you think that I can do this job?"

"Lucy! That's a 100 year job! But I'll make an exception this once.~"

* * *

**BH: Thx again Midnight!**

**Lucy: *Gulp* I'm doing that by myself?**

**BH: Ja!**

**Levy: My aunt died... *Cries like there's no tomorrow***

**Erza: I hate Tsubasa already!**

**BH: *Tries to cheer up Levy***

**Natsu, Gray and Happy: We only got one line!**

**Fairy Tail, except Lucy, Levy, Erza, Mira, ****Natsu, Gray, Happy, Wendy, and Carla:We got no lines!**

******BH: IDC! *As if nothing happened* Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BH: Since I got like 5 reviews for that one chapter, I think I'll try to update quickly. I said ****_TRY_****.**

**Lucy: Why'd you make me do this?**

**BH: What? You chicken?!**

**Lucy: HELL NO! It's just... Isn't Gildarts the only one who's ever returned from a 100 year job alive... And he didn't even finish it...**

**Mira: I only let you go because it involved Tsubasa.~**

**Everyone but Mirajane: Should've known!**

**BH: You there! Read the stupid story, chapter, whatever it is!**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

You'd think that because he's one of the ten wizard saints, he'd be easy to track. He is, but he's always surrounded by fangirls. Most of them probably only like him because he's strong, handsome and rich. It's obvious that he finds them annoying. How can they not sense that? I haven't actually seen Jikan with him yet, but the job stated that I have to get them both Balsam Village.

I was in the Akane Resort's Casino, watching Tsubasa and Jikan being annoyed by their fangirls. I wore a long, sleeveless, light blue dress, white gloves that went up to my elbows, and a pair of high heels. Neither Tsubasa nor Jikan had threatened any of the girls yet. _Wait! What!? I can see Jenny Realight! She's looking at them too, then she must be on this same job. _**(Because it's a 100 year job, multiple mages can accept it, at least in this fanfic.) **She approached them slowly, pushing past the other females. "You two wanna come somewhere with me?" she asked in a seductive tone.

"No way in Hell," Jikan replied.

I saw 'The Duo Dragon Slayers' walk up to them. "Hey, we want to show you something awesome that we would only ever show our fellow dragon slayer and his pal," Sting said, trying to persuade them.

"You guys are trying to complete that 100 year job aren't ya?" Tsubasa asked.

"Maybe..." Jenny answered.

"No..." Sting started.

"Um..." Lector continued.

"Yes, so what if we are?" Rogue finished.

"At least try to make it seem like that's not what you're doing," Tsubasa said, still in the same monotone he had used before.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~" I heard the fangirls screamed. _I don't get it, they didn't even do a thing._

"I thought this would've been easier," Jenny commented.

"Fine. We'll go but only with one of you. We'll go with the winner," Jikan said. _Great! Now I'll just wait until one of them is knocked and the oters are weak! Oh, who am I kidding. This is Jenny Realight vs. The Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth. I know I can beat Jenny, so I just have to beat those dragon slayers. _

"Roar of the shadow dragon!" Rogue roared.

Jenny was KO'ed with the one hit. They turned around and had lowered their guard, thinking that they had won. I summoned Gemini next to me. We linked hands and went back to back. As we did so, we recited the incantation for the spell Urano Metria, therefore, initiating the spell.  
"Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven...  
All the stars, far and wide...  
Show me thy appearance...  
With such shine.  
O Tetrabiblos...  
I am the ruler of the stars...  
Aspect became complete...  
Open thy malevolent gate.  
O 88 Stars of the heaven...  
Shine!  
Urano Metria!"

The Twin Dragon Slayers, still with their guard lowered, turned to me as I recited the last words. I got a direct hit on them both. This time was as strong, if not stronger, than the first time I had ever used the spell, when Hibiki Lates transferred the spell into my mind through his archive magic. I hadn't ever felt so much magic energy flow through my veins. They hit the ground, the force of both impacts making them only just unconscious.

"Guess I win," I said, proud of myself.

"Ya, you've won," Tsubasa confirmed.

Without another word, I left the casino and both Tsubasa and Jikan followed me without question. _That billion jewel is mine! With that much money, I won't have to worry about my rent for the rest of my life. I won't need to ever do another mission either. It's enough for about 1190 years of my rent. There's no way I can ever live that long so I should start thinking about what to spend the extra 1100 years worth of rent on, and that's if I live to 114, including the years I was in the Fairy Sphere. _I walked to my room, turned around and told them, "meet me here tomorrow morning."

**Next morning...**

I opened the door, wearing my usual clothes, and saw Tsubasa and Jikan both in casual clothes. _But these guys are rich! They're supposed to wear suits or at least something formal, aren't they? _I walked to the town's station with them following close behind me. Jikan bought all three tickets to Balsam Village.

We got on the train, having still not said a single word to each other yet. The silence was uncomfortable and now becoming unbearable. As we got into one of the rooms **(it's one of those ones with a bed attached to each of the two parallel walls)**, we started talking a bit.

"I'm not liking this silence," Jikan complained.

"Me neither," I agreed.

"It's not like there's anything talk about though," Tsubasa said.

"We can get to know each other a bit better since the trip is going to be long," I suggested.

"Long! That's an understatement! It's from one side of Fiore to the other," Jikan chuckled.

"What's there to know?" Tsubasa questioned.

"I want to know what the third type of magic you use is," I answered.

"Oh ya! I thought I saw someone I know when we boarded this train. I'll just go find the guy and talk to him for a while," Jikan said unexpectedly. He exited the room and left Tsubasa and I alone.

"So?" I asked.

"Give me a decent reason, and maybe I will," he answered, with a lot more expression than I had ever heard from him before.

"Um... Nevermind. There's only to beds so where's the third person going to sleep?"

"I'll sleep on the top of the train."

"OK..."

* * *

**BH: That was... horrible. Here are my replies to your reviews:**

**Guest: Here is the next chapter! I hope it was ok.**

**IBEYELLINGOUT: If you meant too many questions as in the summary, the title, dude, the title. If you meant in the actual chapter, just introducing the character a bit more.**

**Psyka: Here's the update!**

**Kamel2711XD: If Mira didn't, we wouldn't have a story.**

**Midnight's Beauty: Okay, I'll consider using your damn fricking ideas, my dear. It's not as good as my usual writing because I kinda rushed it and you're right, also because I bumped my head. I know I'm making the guy OOC (you made that very clear during lunch while dragging me to nowhere at all). What wouldn't be OOC for him (IDK what he's supposed to be like)?**

**Lucy: What's the next chapter about?**

**BH: Your dream that night**

**Lucy: Dream?**

**BH: Of your past**

**Lucy: My past? What in Fiore are you talking about?**

**BH: Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3

**BH: This chapter is a dream, Lucy's dream. That's why its in italics.**

**Lucy: I'm so excited!~ :)**

**BH: Huh?**

**Lucy: The collab you're starting with Midnight's Beauty. It's going to be awesome!**

**BH: It's her plot but her mum has banned her from writing fanfics. Says it's bad for her cause when she grows up she'll think about fictional stuff too much or something. If you're wondering, the account name's Alice Death.**

**Lucy: Ok... BH doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_**Lucy's POV**_

_**In a dream...**_

_I could feel warmth from the being before me. I didn't know what it was but it was pink, blue and gold. It seemed to smile at me. The vivid colours seemed to suddenly start to fade to black and white and everything was as cold as ice._

_Blood. All I could see was blood. _

_Everything went black, then, I could see so much. I could see everything. The arrival of the Exceeds' eggs, the dragon slayers being taught magic by the dragons, Zeref destroying everything, humans merging lacrima into themselves to become stronger. I could see it all in fragments, piecing itself back together again like the pieces a jigsaw puzzle._

_It seemed like Déjà vu. I had the feeling that I had seen this all before. It all seemed so familiar, yet so new. It was warm but cold at the same time. It felt real but fake. I didn't know what to feel._

_It blurred into something else. I could see Acnologia. I could see all the dragons. They were bowing to a dragon of blue and gold. It seemed to be saying something but I couldn't hear a thing._

_I could see open fields of lush green grass. It was all there, the forests that hadn't been chopped down, the vast displays of flowers, the clear blue sky with no signs of pollution whatsoever, the entire scene filled with tranquil beauty. It's what Fiore is in history books._

_It all played over and over, getting clearer each time. It showed nothing more but everything seemed so much more detailed._

**No one's POV**

**In reality...**

Lucy pulled her covers over her head, not wanting to get up. Jikan poked her in the arm. "Hey, wake up! Tsubasa's gone."

"He's gone?" Lucy asked.

"He told me he was sleeping on the roof but when I checked this morning, he wasn't there."

"Do you think that he might have fallen off?!"

"No."

"Any idea where he might be?" Lucy asked.

"He could be anywhere right now."

"How?!" Lucy questioned, not believing that Tsubasa could be anywhere.

"Ah... Nevermind... I havn't the slightest idea where he is... ahhahaha..." Jikan answered almost nervously. He then smirked in an all knowing way.

"What?"Lucy asked, once she realised.

"Nothing," Jikan said, attempting to sound inoccent.

**In some other place...**

"Layla's daughter, Lucy Heatfillia, kill her," a superior and mysterious voice said.

"Yes, my lord," a voice that closely resembled Tubasa's accepted the order. "I will kill Lucy Heartfillia."

"Kill the daughter of that traterous bitch!"

* * *

**BH: And done! Gomenesai for the length of this chapter.**

**Lucy: Who the hell called my mum a bitch!?**

**BH: Patience!**

**Jikan: You have no right to be telling anyone else to be patient.**

**Everyone: Bye!**


End file.
